Episode 1199 (19 October 1995)
Synopsis Arthur finds himself caught between the stubborn pairing of Pauline and Michelle, while Ted gains a home but loses an old friend. Roy diverts Pat from her decorating. Ian, still obsessed with the Queen Vic quiz night, aims to slaughter the opposition. Ian's frantically learning all the quiz answers. Cindy thinks he's mad as usual. She goes round to see David to complain about him sending the fax when Gita was there, because it had his name across the top. He says I thought you liked to live dangerously! She says not that dangerously and kisses him affectionately before leaving. Carol is almost finished decorating, so she tells Robbie to go to the launderette and tell P she is ill so can't do her shift. Robbie isn't too convincing (or perhaps he just looks like a born liar) and Pauline makes him look after the launderette while she does her shopping. Arthur talks to Mark about Michelle and Pauline's idiotic feud and Mark says he will try to talk to mum. Arthur goes to see Michelle, who does a now typical EE "almost faints" act to indicate to viewers that she's pregnant. Arthur says it's probably the stress of the job. They arrange a meeting between Pauline and Michelle that evening. Michelle has problems convincing Vicki that America's a good idea, and Vicki pretends to be ill so she doesn't have to go to school. Michelle bribes her with promises of trips to Disneyland and Sharon, and Vicki is soon keen to go after all, and now goes off to school to tell her friends all about it. Ted and Jimmy come to see Phil - Jimmy is rather beaten! Phil says yes, he told Baker the truth, because he was protecting Kathy. Jimmy starts to attack him, but Ted stops it and tells Jimmy to go outside. Jimmy sits in the square and after Ted has finished listening to Phil, he goes and chats to him. Jimmy says he's leaving and will get out of the way so Ted will be OK. Ted says he owes Jimmy (for prison), and Jimmy says, "Not any more, you've been good to me for years", etc.. and now he wants to do this for Ted's benefit. Ted returns to Phil and apologises, saying that he was right to protect Kathy - Phil says that he could stay around Walford now, Ted muses on this. Roy takes Pat out for the day - she depressed about the decorating which is not happening. Roy has arranged some workmen to come and do it, so he tries to keep Pat out as long as possible. They have a nice day by some river, etc. Roy is happy as Pat tells him she loves him, but worried as she still insists that she doesn't want him doing things for her like the decorating. However, she admits that she's really fed up with it. When they get back Roy is a bit worried but Pat is thrilled! She goes to the Vic and sees Carol and Alan, as Carol has just finished her decorating too. She buys Carol a drink to "celebrate". Carol says it just shows if you want something doing, you have to do it yourself. Pat says errr yes. Michelle goes to Pauline's. They start to chat, then P says that she's never going to say that she agrees with what Michelle's doing, and it's a very stupid idea and if Michelle thinks that she can come over and get her blessing then she's wrong. Michelle says she only came to talk about it, but she's going anyway, and it's on Thursday. Pauline says some more rude obnoxious stuff and Michelle leaves. It's quiz night - Ian says David might not come and Cindy is disappointed. They meet Michelle on the way, Ian asks her to come and join them, and she snaps at them. Ian says suit yourself then, and to Cindy, it's probably just that time of the month. They go into the Vic, as Michelle gets a look of comprehension and worry on her face as she obviously just realises that it should be. She goes shopping and gets some ice cream for Vicki. Back at home, Mark asks how it went, and she says terrible again. Vicki and M eat the ice cream, and then later that night, Michelle sneaks back into the kitchen and gets the other shopping out of the bag - a pregnancy test kit. Ian goes into the Vic and challenges the other team, saying we'll take a bet and whoever loses tonight is barred from the Vic. Peggy says she's not getting involved, as long as they don't fight they can agree what they like. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Stuart Williams Stevens as Steven *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Patrick Duggan as Jimmy *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Pickard as Kevin *Andrew Dumbleton as Alex *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes